High School with a Twist (Rewrite)
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: The Olympic Council made a very big mistake in angering Queen Rhea, who has turned them into the children (read: teenagers) she believes they are, and force them to do things they never wanted to. The demigods, in turn, are forced to attend high school with their parents. Confusion, drama and pure chaos ensues. T for language.
1. Prologue - Celebration Gone Very Wrong

_Hey guys! I'm officially back, and here with the first chapter of High School with a Twist – Rewrite. The main premise of the story is going to be similar to the original, but I'm changing quite a few plot points and the timeline of the story._

 _The timeline – This story is set in August of 2010, just after the conclusion of HoO. Clearly in that case, Magnus Chase and Trials of Apollo have not happened yet. Trials of Apollo will not be mentioned at all, while Magnus Chase is basically 'delayed' – while it will happen in the universe I've set up, it's not happening for another year. Everything up until this point is going to be canon._

 _I am going to be incorporating some ideas and characters that have been mentioned up until now in the books, but they're not going to appear in the capacity as they did in ToA. Also, if there are any inconsistencies in the story, I would be happy to hear and correct them, so please don't be hesitant in informing me about them. Constructive criticism is very welcome._

 _Honestly, I don't think this story is going to be posted completely by the end of May; this chapter itself took me two weeks to write. Also, I'm pretty sure that I'll be updating every Sunday at least, and maybe pop in a chapter in the middle of the week if I'm done with it. Also, just a head's up: You guys aren't going to get any updates in the latter half of May because I'm going to be out of the country from 13th to the 30th, so you'll get two chapters before I go and I'll update two chapters after I come back._

 _Also, for little updates, musings, short passages and deleted scenes from my stories, I'm going to be making a tumblr account. I'm not very good with the website, seeing as I'm just joining, but I find it the best, so go check that out!_

 _Disclaimer – I do not own all the amazing properties mentioned in this story._

* * *

 _August 18th, 2010_

* * *

An unusual occurance was occuring today – the Olympic Council was meeting.

Exactly a year before, the King Titan, Kronos, had been defeated. As such, a party (of sorts) had been organized by the King and Queen of Olympus. All of the gods and goddesses were invited, including (much to his surprise) Hades. It was going to be a celebration unparalled by any other – at least that's what everyone _thought_ (or maybe hoped).

"My dear, you do need to attend the celebration, you know," Hera smiled, a touch wickedly. The King of Olympus was sprawled on his bed in only his underwear, drooling onto the pillow.

To ensure that Zeus would not interfere with the preparation of the party, Hera had slipped a rather strong sedative into the nectar that her husband drank with his lunch, which caused him to fall asleep on table itself. Hermes, who had just delivered the godly mail, was hard-pressed not to laugh. Hera tasked her step-son to see his father to his room; apparantly, Hera's order was vague enough for the prankster god to humiliate his father as much as possible.

Zeus grumbled into his pillow.

Hera rolled her eyes (conveniently forgetting that it was her sedative keeping him in Morpheus' grasp) and simply lifted the mattress of the bed from one end, causing the god of the sky to roll off the bed on the other side and continue to snore on the ground.

Exasperated, she picked up a jug of water lying on a table near the balcony and poured it over the unsuspecting god's head.

Zeus awoke with a splutter.

"Good, you're awake," Hera smirked, satisfied with herself. "I expect you to be ready in the outfit that has been picked out for you in fifteen minutes. We have guests to entertain."

The party was in full swing when the god of the sea appeared on the entrance of Olympus. Poseidon had just spent some time with his favorite son at his birthday party before deciding that yes, he should probably attend the celebration that was taking place on Olympus. He sighed, wishing that he was down in the mortal world with Percy and Tyson, eating wonderful blue chocolate cake and soaking in the _mortality_ oozing out of all those attending Percy Jackson's seventeenth birthday party.

Another reason why Poseidon had absolutely no with to attend the Olympic celebration was the lack of an invite sent to his dear wife, Amphitrite. She was, in his very unbiased opinion, the most beautiful and virtuous woman to ever be born. This, he supposed, was why his _wonderful_ sister Hera refused to invite her, but he digressed. His presence was deemed necessary at Olympus while his wife's wasn't.

As Poseidon entered the pavilion in which the party was being held, admiring all the beautiful architecture around him (courtesy of his son's girlfriend) he found Zeus already drunk out of his mind and passed out in the corner of the garden, Hera pointedly ignoring his presence.

The other members of the Olympic Council were scattered throughout the garden, eating and drinking and generally having a good time. Deciding to suppress his anger and longing, Poseidon began to mingle among the many people surrounding him, which turned out to be easier than he thought it would be.

Most of the people attending the party were already drunk out of their minds by the time he arrived, and he had an amazingly high tolerance for alcohol even for gods, so Poseidon was instead wildly entertained by the shenanigans of the people surrounding him.

The only person who attended parties like these but never did anything except tending to the hearth was Hestia. His favourite sister's company drew him away from the immortal gathering, comfort and the feeling of home calling his name.

"Hestia," greeted the god of the sea, smiling at his (technically) elder sister. "how are you this evening?"

"As well as I can be," smiled Hestia, looking up toward her brother. "Come, sit. You can talk to me about whatever you want to."

Poseidon wasn't surprised that Hestia could guess that his mind was troubled; his sister was very perceptive. He just smiled and said, "Nothing to talk about right now, big sister. Maybe later."

"Take your time, honey," Hestia smiled warmly. Her smile filled Poseidon with a warm feeling. Instead of talking about what was bothering him, Poseidon and Hestia sat and talked about inconsequential things. Just sitting with her made Poseidon feel better: she didn't judge him, didn't push the point and was will ing to sit and make her brother feel better.

While Poseidon and Hestia ate some s'mores she conjured, the party continued around them. Their little bubble was avoided by everyone around, but outside it, the immortals were going wild. Many of the minor gods and goddesses were in the process of getting drunk out of their minds and passing out near statues and fountains, while some of them were playing chaperone, trying to prevent the party from getting _too_ out of hand.

Out of the Olympian Council, Zeus was the only one who had gotten actually, genuinely drunk (except Dionysus, but he was always drunk so he never counted). Hera was more or less acting as his babysitter, preventing him from accidentally poisoning himself from alcohol overdose, which would not be that harmful, but it _would_ be a bitch to recover from.

Aphrodite and Ares stood next to each other, flirting quite conspicuously with a drink in each of their hands. Hephaestus was standing near a table a few feet away, gesturing wildly while he talked to Briares. Hades and Demeter were having a not-so-civil conversation about Persephone, who stood right next to them, face-palming and shaking her head.

Dionysus was having a lot of fun being the host (of sorts) of the party, and was passing out wine at the speed of light to every person willing to have some. His wife, Ariadne, was standing next to him with a smile on her face and hands at the ready to stop her husband from going crazier than usual.

Artemis and Apollo were engaged in what amounted to a pissing contest, arguing about who was the better archer of the two. Hermes was running all over the place, caduceus in hand and jovial expression on his face. George and Martha were having their own conversation while their master ran errands and entertained people at the same time.

Athena, a latecomer at the party much like Poseidon, decided to join Hestia and Poseidon in their corner, which seemed to be the best (and safest) place to be at. A riveting conversation began between the ex-rivals and Hestia. Poseidon and Athena's rivalry had truly been broken by Percy and Annabeth, which they hadn't quite realized.

The party continued in much the same vein until late into the night, when it slowly began to dwindle down. Those gods and goddesses awake enough to escort themselves back home did so, carrying their spouses or close friends along with them. Persephone and Ariadne, too, proceeded to their respective homes, until only the fourteen major gods and goddesses were left in the courtyard.

Poseidon, Athena and Hestia paused their conversation to join the other eleven Olympian gods. Hera was carrying Zeus, who was passed out in her arms. The newly formed Olympic Council, which included Hades and Hestia, went towards the throne room for some time more. Zeus awoke blearily while on the way there.

"Waah-!" he half screamed as he noticed the position he was in. Hera, startled, dropped him. Zeus well and truly woke up as his butt hit the ground. The others burst out laughing as he blinked up at Hera.

Dignity flung off Olympus, Zeus unsteadily got to his feet, to the amusement of the others. Feeling humiliated, Zeus began to shout at Hera.

"WHAT ON OLYMPUS WAS THAT? WAS IT NECESSARY TO CARRY ME HOME?" he yelled.

Hera was not one to take shit lying down, and proceeded to scream right back. "WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO, LET YOU CONTINUE YOUR IMPROMPTU NAP ON THE GARDENS?"

The remaining Olympian Council lost their amusement slowly and started backing away from the bickering couple.

"YOU GET DRUNK AND PASS OUT –"

"CARRYING ME TO THE PALACE –"

"CAN'T CONTROL YOUR ALCOHOL OBSESSION –"

"NEVER RESPECT MY WISHES –"

"STOP!" shouted Poseidon, tired of the screaming. "Can you have this discussion like the adult immortals you are?"

"I don't know, I think it was cool," Ares said, removing a small knife from his belt in order to avoid the twelve furious looks direced towards him (except Aphrodite's, of course).

"Perfect example of sexual tension you guys," Aprodite said, beaming, while Athena rolled her eyes and said to Ares, "Can you keep your mouth shut if you have nothing good to say?"

Hera and Zeus gave a whithering glance to Aphrodite while Ares lost his cool.

"Oh, yeah? And who are you to decide whether what I say is good or not?" Ares demanded hotly.

"Being wise does mean I have coommon sense," Athena smirked.

Ares roared like a bullfrog and started advancing on Athena, then checked himself when a very large owl descended from nowhere onto her shoulder and turned its large amber eyes on him while Athena cleaned her nails. Ares bared his teeth at the two and began a verbal spar with her (which he was fated to lose if it were given the opportunity to finish) and Zeus and Hera's spat continued at full volume, Poseidon trying to mediate and make them calm down.

Aphrodite just huffed and removed a compact from her purse and started inspecting her makeup.

Apollo and Hermes looked at the arguments happening around them with amusement, until Hermes got a call on his caduceus.

"George, Martha! I told you ten minutes ago that I don't want _any more calls_ for an hour! Ten minutes, guys, couldn't you have waited another fifty?"

"Hey, if one dude calls you continuously then I want more than just two rats to stop the calls," George sassed.

"I'm sorry Hermes, the call slipped through," Martha apologized and then hissed at George. Hermes then cegan to argue with the snakes.

Apollo was even more amused at this, at least until a beautiful nymph walked by a few feet away, in a hurry since she didn't want to be noticed near the Olympian Council, especially not when they were in the middle of an argument. Apollo happened to catch sight of her, and smiled in a predatorial way while strolling toward her.

Artemis caught sight of Apollo at this exact moment, and jerked her arm at him to keep him in his place. "Oh no you don't," she shook her head. "I'm not going to let you sully another maiden."

"Oh come on Arty," he whined, bravado forgotten. "Pretty please?"

"Shut up Apollo," Artemis sighed, pinching her nose. " _And don't call me Arty!_ Also, this reminds me, stop flirting with my Hunters! The number of complaints I got from them that time you met them a couple of weeks ago was unbelievable!"

"I had told you to stay away from my daughter you brute!" Demeter, memory jogged and amusement forgotten, huffed at Hades, who just shook his head, sighed, and said something that sounded like _'it was good while it lasted'_. "My precious kore, snatched away from her wonderful life by the one god she wasn't ever supposed to meet!"

"Give it a rest woman! It's been millenia!" Hades snapped, reaching at the end of the patience that had lasted him through most of the night.

And thus, two more arguments began among the assembled gods and goddesses.

Hestia was frustrated with her family falling apart, so she started to try and break up the fights going on in uncharacteristic ways; yelling.

Hephaestas stared bemusedly around at the assembled immortals, and just shrugged, pulled out a tablet to work on another trap for Ares and Aphrodite and got down to work. He didn't care much for people in general.

Dionysus didn't care to dwell on the disagreements around him apart from the amusement he felt at the beginning. He was too busy enjoying the pleasures that wine gave him to pay attention to what was happening.

The hateful feelings that were rolling off Ares affected every person to do what they usually did in the face of such emotions.

Unbeknowest to anyone, a figure in ancient Greek clothes was watching the Olympic Council arguing away with an exasperated face. This immortal was a lot older than any of the gods and goddesses, having mothered five of those assembled.

Rhea had been observing the Council for quite some time, and was _displeased_ , to say the least, with their behaviour. She was shocked to see what used to be a group of prideful immortals turn into what amounted to children, bickering at every opportunity afforded to them and only looking at their own wants and needs. Only her Hestia usually kept her head and stayed away from most of this sort of utter _stupidity_ , but clearly she too lost her head sometimes. She needed to correct this behaviour at the earliest.

"I call upon my relation to all those assembled here," she whispered into her hand. "I call for the permanent change of the members of the Olympic Council into the ages I dictate for the length of time I demand!"

The Fates did not find it prudent to ignore the request of the Titan Queen (and perhaps felt that the Olympic Council did deserve what was coming for them), and granted her words. Fourteen golden threads appeared onto their laps and with a few words in Greek, glowed and faded to light blue.

At the exact same moment, the mighty Olympic Council, fourteen of the most powerful beings in the world, glowed so brightly that they were left blinded. When the glow faded, the gods were gone from the spot in the gardens they were at.

At the same time, a glow shone in the middle of the throne room and deposited fourteen people unceremoniously onto the floor. Instead of fourteen all-powerful gods, however, there were foureen teenagers of various ages sprawled on the ground.

* * *

 _And that's a wrap! I was planning for this chapter to be longer, but then I decided that I'll just end this here because I'm not good with deadlines and I finished this today (as in the day it't published hehe). It's one of the longest chapters I've written for a multi-chapter story though, so I'm not too fussed. In the next chapter, you'll see them reacting to their new forms, having a conversation with Boss Mom and be introduced to our favourite demigods for the first time! Be sure to check out my tumblr for more details! Until next time!_

 _~Stella 3_

 _tumblr - stellahunterofartemis_

 _Update date – 16/04/17 Length of chapter – 2386 words_


	2. Chapter 1 - A Very Serious Discussion

_Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter!_

 _Kill me. Kill me now._

 _I was supposed to upload on Sunday, but guess what? I'm a piece of shit who didn't think to finish this chapter for you awesome sauce guys on time. But better late than never, I suppose. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and you guys enjoyed it! Be warned though, there are some long winded descriptions that grated on my nerves while writing them, and I don't know why I didn't cut them out._

 _Actually, I'm going to have to change my updating schedule to every other Sunday. My life is so hectic right now, I don't want to make promises I can't keep. I hope you can forgive me._

 _Okay, so a guest reviewer named shea777 asked a good question about why only the Titan War has been mentioned even the the Giant War has also happened. Basically, I'm way more attached to the Titan War than the Giant War, and also the story is beginning on the first anniversary of the Second Titan War. I promise, it's not a plot hole, there just wasn't any place where I could mention it last chapter. It is going to come up later in the story. Hope that clears it up!_

 _I don't have much else to say, so just enjoy the story._

* * *

 _August 18th, 2010_

* * *

Poseidon was the first to open his eyes. When he did, he realized that something was not quite right with his body. The power that he had born with and which always ran through his veins seemed to be absent somehow, leaving him feeling much weaker that he ever had. His eyesight was weaker and his brain seemed to have walls built inside it, restricting him from accessing anything beyond a fraction of what his brain was usually capable of. His limbs resembled limp noodles and his heart seemed to move much faster than his body.

It took a few minutes for Poseidon to start getting used to whatever had happened to him, in which time the other gods and goddesses also started waking up. They too experience all of the things that Poseidon was going through, and had varying reactions when they finally focused their eyesight on each other and realized what had happened.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zeus thundered. All of the Olympians looked infinitely younger. Their sharply defined features belonging to desirable looking adults had softened into baby fat of varying degrees to give teenagers, who were still very attractive. They felt very inadequate when they realized that they had shrunk in height by a lot. Their fusion of modern and Ancient Greek clothing had melted into very teenage clothing of the American culture.

"What on Olympus?" Poseidon asked, tugging at his clothes. He was dressed in a green T-shirt that had Nemo drawn with his lucky fin towards the picture in white and orange with black writing that said ' _Somefin is better than Nofin_ ', a flannel shirt, a pair of ripped black jeans and green converse. His facial features remained largely unchanged, except for an noticible amount of baby fat.

Zeus was speechless in his anger at his transformation. He was dressed in a grey T-shirt with yellow lightening bolts all over it, a formal-ish dark blue jackest, a pair of dark blue jeans and blue converse. He, too, was mostly unchanged from his godly adult self except losing his age in a slightly more obvious way than Poseidon (who was technically older and all).

Hades was all 'doom and gloom', quietly seething and frowning, looking down at his attire. He wearing a black T-shirt with a white skull drawn on it, dark leather jacket, black jeans and black converse with white designs. He looked slightly older than his brothers, but not by much.

Hera was quite in shock, but was quickly getting over it as her eyes filled with anger. Her dark brown hair was up ina high ponytail, her knee-length cerulean blue dress with green accents and lace sleeves fluttered in the wind, and her feet were adorned with a pair of complimenting green gladiator sandals.

Aphrodite, while shocked, was quickly getting over it as she began to look herself over. She wore a eye-catchingly pink off-shoulder dress that flared from her hips and ended a few inches above her knees. On her feet were pumps the same colour as her dress, and her hair (which was currently blonde) was twisted up into a messy bun.

Athena stared calculatingly at herself, trying to figure out what was going on. She wore a pair of dark blue fitted jeans, a light grey top with a black jacket having three-fourth sleeves and black combat boots. Her hair was pulled into a French braid and throuwn over her shoulder.

Hephaestus, while thrown by his transformation, wasn't too interested in trying to analyse and be angry by it; he was used to going with the flow, which is what he was doing. He donned a bright red polo shirt with flame designs on the front, black hoodie, dark wash jeans and red converse.

Ares' reaction was rather explosive. He began to shout obscenities at the top of his lungs with no care as to who was or wasn't listening. He was dressed in a deep red muscle shirt, joggers and blue sports shoes.

Apollo wore a white T-shirt, grey jacket, faded blue jeans that hung low on his waist and high-tops the colour of the sun. While not pleased with his predictament, he was distracted enough by his new form to complain much. His blond hair was mussed up and his blue eyes sparkled mischeviously.

Artemis was clearly the most comfortable in a young person's body, despite the fact that she was as active a user of her powers as the others were. Her hair was in a Katniss-style braid, and her sports-outfit ensemble was clearly meant for comfort in the Great Outdoors.

Hermes frantically searched for his caduceus, which was missing from his hands and was nowhere on his person. He wore a grey button-down, dark-blue jeans and white converses that had a pair of wings drawn on either side of each shoe in balck.

Demeter seemed upset and appeared too shocked to say anything. Her straw-coloured hair was held back with a hair band, and she sported a forest-green dress that went an inch below her knee and wheat-gold gladiators.

Hestia's demeanor was resigned, and she just looked accepting, although nervous about the reason. Her hands twisted in the brown material of her knee-length dress, and feet were left bare. Her open brown hair fluttered about in the wind.

Dionysus was more upset by the lack of alcohol in his hands that anything else, and just stared at them. He was dressed in a purple T-shirt and brown jeans, his eyes were not bloodshot for once, his curly hair was left in disarray and his feet were sporting flip-flops.

"Who has done this?" Athena asked incredulously after a long period of silence in which all of the Olympians surveyed their new bodies. "Who would have the power – or the audacity – to do this to _us_?"

"I did," came a voice from near the thrones of Zeus and Hera. The Olympians, startled out of their examination and anger, whipped their heads towards the source of the voice. What they saw made then even more speechless than they had been before.

Zeus and Hera's thrones, which had been the centerpiece of the room, had been delegated to the sides with the other gods and goddesses. In their place stood a larger throne, white in colour, with gold accents that wove through it. The throne glowed from within and were very bright for the now-mortal eyes of the Olympians.

On the throne sat a regal woman, wearing a floor-length white and gold gown resembling a chiton in appearance, though clearly not being one. Her long brown locks were twisted up in a traditional hairdo, and a disappointed and somehow mischevious look played across her beautiful features. Despite having not seen her in millenia, the Olympians had no problems in recognizing her.

" _Mom_ ," breathed the six gods and goddesses that Rhea gave birth to.

"The mighty Olympian Council," Rhea said in a vexed tone of voice. "Behaving like children."

"Mom, it's nothing like that," Zeus started to speak, but fell silent at his mother raising her hand. Rhea then continued to speak as though there had been no interruption.

"I was under the assumption that since you are all adults, and have been for millenia, you would be able to handle your duties without me hovering around you, trying to get you to do them properly." Rhea then stood up, and started pacing in front of the gods and goddesses who were slowly getting more and more terrified, never having felt more vulnerable.

"Imagine my horror when I came back from my self-imposed vacation to come and see he world in utter _shambles_. Maybe it was my nutjob of a husband who was responsible for some of it, but you were the beings that gave him the tools to do what he did.

"Global warming. Where were you, Apollo, Poseidon, Zeus, when the world needed you? Have you forgotten that if you have no territory to rule over, then your existance is meaningless?"

"Mom, but –" Zeus attempted to interrupt, but was once again silenced by his mother, who was shaking with fury now.

"Your poor demigod children are the reason you exist right now. They worship you, they pray to you and they remember you. And for what reward?

"They are forgotten about most of the time, some of them are never claimed by their godly parents at all, and are left to wonder for the rest of their lives what was so wrong with them that their parents couldn't even admit to them being their children. And you wonder why they turned against you when Kronos came to power?

"They have to fend for their lives against monsters of all kinds with no guarantee that they'd survive this encounter, or the next. They often times get people close to them killed or injured, and have to live for their usually short lives with the guilt and shame of being unable to be good enough to save their loved ones."

The Olympian Council seemed to shrink before Rhea's eyes, each person looking chagrined and ashamed to some extent. She took a deep breath at noticing this, and reigned her suddenly out-of-control anger to address them with a forcefully low tone of voice.

"Anyway, you are now going to be helped by your children – your _demigod_ children – to survive in the mortal world for quite some time."

"What purpose exactly are you trying to serve here, Mom?" Poseidon asked hesitantly after a long pause.

"The purpose here, son, is for you to try and change your ways and become the immortals I know you can be. You have resorted to childish means of communication and your lack of empathy has reached disturbing levels. I'm not saying all of you suffer from the exact problem as the next, but you all have a reson for being turned. The moment you truly change for the better as I decide it, you will turn back to your regular selves," Rhea said.

"How did you manage to change us into teenage forms anyway?" Ares asked in a rather rude voice, but quelled by twin looks of displeasure from his mother and grandmother.

"You forget, Ares, that I am related to all of you. I am a mother to some, grandmother to some, and sister (of sorts) to one. We all are related by blood and since I am the eldest out of all, I can control you," Rhea said, a touch of arrogance entering her voice when she turned towards Ares.

"What does entering these young bodies entail, Grandma?" Athena asked, entering strategist mode. Rhea looked at Athena, before sighing and muttering something that sounded like _I probably do need to tell you, don't I?_ to the gods' and goddesses' weaker ears.

"You are now completely mortal," Rhea said in a strong voice, and was suddenly drowned out by the horrified gasps that escaped the mouths of the Olympian Council.

"Would you let me finish?" she said exasperatedly, and waited for the now muttering gods and goddesses to quiet down. "As I said, you are completely mortal, except if you are on your deathbed. You have just enough ichor running though your veins right now to keep you from dying; you can be gravely injured, though. You also have the scent of a weak demigod and the power to weild only one weapon. The rest of your powers will be lost to you."

"Um, excuse me?" Aphrodite said, one hand on her hip. "By weapon, do you mean one of our powers or actual weapons?"

"Actual weapons," Rhea said, smirking at the offended expressions on the faces of those gods and goddesses that used powers more than weapons. "The weapon you are most adept at using will be automatically on your person when you have need of it. You also are going to be dependant on your children. They are going to help you blend into the mortal world and help protect you; I suggest you find them quickly."

"Mom, who is going to look after Olympus in our absence? How are you even going to explain away our absence? The world cannot go without our support," Hera said, trying to make her mother change her mind.

"I will," Rhea said. "I _do_ have experience in ruling a kingdom, thank you very much. And on the contrary, Hera, you will find that the world functions much better in your absence."

Hera's mouth snapped shut and she gaped at her mother as she and the other gods began to glow.

"I'm gonna take pity on you right now and transport you to the location you need to be at. The demigods present there will guide you," Rhea's voice reached the glowing ex-immortals who were fading from their places.

They vanished suddenly and reappeared in an unassuming hallway in front of a dark blue door. After exchanging hesitant looks, Hades reached up to ring the doorbell.

The noise that had been coming through the door suddenly ceased and nobody said anything,

"Who can it be?" said a starlingly familiar sounding voice. The gods' and goddesses' eyes widened as footsteps approached the door. After a second's pause, the door swung open, and the now-mortals came face to face with a beautiful blonde in an orange tank-top with a blue jacket and jeans, holding a piece of blue cake.

She took in the people standing in front of her, and when her brain finally connected the dots, her stormy grey eyes widened.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled without breaking eye-contact with the group of fourteen in front of her. Said person appeared behind his girlfriend, a pen in hand and green eyes alert. When he looked at the group and vaguely understood what was going on, he looked shocked.

"Shit," he said, effectively summarizing the thoughts of every person standing around the doorway.

* * *

 _Okay, so I'm finally done, and this is was late. I'm sorry you guys, I love you and I hope you can forgive me. I'll have this chapter up next Saturday because I'm going overseas after that, so I may or may not be able to update during my trip. I'll see you guys next week and thank you so much for your love and support!_

 _~Stella 3_

 _tumblr - stellahunterofartemis_

 _Update date – 02/05/17 Length of chapter – 2315 words_


End file.
